block_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Mobs
Mobs are characters that participate in the game. Each mob takes decisions separately. They can be hostile or friendly to the player. The player's character is a mob too. Body Parts Each mob consists of a number of body parts. Each body part is a block that serves a different purpose, determined by some keywords. Some body parts can be equipped with items but there is a restriction on what type of items can be equipped to which body part though. Also, some body parts (like Zombie Hands) can actually inflict damage on their own. Body part keywords: *Utilizer: The body part can utilize items more effectively; it multiplies defense granted by items equipped to the body part and diminishes defense granted by items opponents have equipped. (This takes place only when an item equipped to the body part or the body part itself deals damage.) *Movement: The body part contributes to character movement as long as it touches another block. *Vital: If the body part is destroyed, the mob dies too. The mob's health percentage can be considered to be the lowest health percentage among its Vital body parts. *Center: Any damage or effected applied to another non-Center, non-Vital body part is redirected to the body part. Center body parts are usually Vital body parts too. *Breather: The body part contributes towards the mob's breath as long as it is not inside a liquid. Mob State As a mob's state is reffered the pair of health and air percentages that are displayed over the mob. A mob's state, along with a visual identification of what items they currently have equipped, will give you a rough but usually good estimate on the mob's combat capabilities. Health As mentioned above, a mob's health percentage is considered to be the lowest health percentage among its Vital body parts (usually there is only one Vital body part). This information is summed up nicely to a single green bar over the mob. Air Each mob also has a certain amount of air. Air is lost continuesly by moving, using certain items and (to a lesser degree) by simply living. Air is replenished as long as a Breather body part is not inside a liquid. Replenishment rate can differ greatly between different mobs, according to their Breath value. However, this may still not suffice to prevent air loss during during movement, thus forcing the player to stand still at times waiting for air to be replenished. The current air percentage is represeneted with a blue bar over the mob. Health and Air Link There is an interesting mechanic that links both health with air; if air needs to be consumed and there is none left, health is lost in its stead (from all Vital body parts). Also, if air is full, any excess air regenerated is gained as health (to all Vital body parts). The health/air ratio in both cases is 0.2. Since most body parts have close to none health regeneration on their own, this mechanic places more importance to Breather body parts, as it makes them contribute towards the mob's health regeneration. Interactions Damage Damaging a mob will actually damage its Absorber body parts. The algorithms for dealing damage is mostly the same as the one for normal blocks. The only difference is that the contents from all body parts contribute to defense against damage types. Effects Like damage, trying to apply an effect to any other body part will cause it to be performed on its Absorber body parts. RPG Elements Money Each mob has some money (measured in gp - gold points) on them. Money can be spent to buy items from the game's Shop . Experience and Level Each mob has a certain experience and level. Whenever the designated experience is gained, the mob gains a level. For the next level more experience will be needed, according to the Experience for Next Level '''multiplier (this multiplier is usually x1.5, but it can be greater for more overpowered mobs and smaller for weaker mobs). When gaining a level, a mob will also gain '''LUP (Level-Up Points) equal to its designated LUP per Level value. From the Character Manager the player can spent LUP to either increase the maximum health or level of their body parts or increase the level of all the items they are currently wearing. The maximum health increment depends on the blocks themselves, but the level increment for all cases is equal to the mob's U'tilization' value. Increasing the level of body parts will not only be a benefit to them as blocks, but will also make their contribution to their various keywords larger. Death When a non-friendly mob dies, the following happen: *there is a chance that one of its items will be acquired by the player *the player will gain money *the player will gain experience In higher difficulties both the chance to acquire an item and the money and experience gained have greater values. These values also differ between mobs. Note that acquired items are usually already leveled-up. Customization Mob Type When starting a new profile (through the Profile Manager ), the player can select one of the following non-passive mobs to play with: The selected mob type will stay with the player for as long as they use their profile and cannot be changed later. There are also some passive mobs that the player cannot play as but may encounter: Presets When starting a new profile with a mob, the player can can select one of the presets available. Those presets offer starting money and experience, as well as various items from the get-go. This way, the player can immediately start playing with a character they will like. Contrary to mob type, a preset does not permanently affect the player's character, as starting equipment can be sold later in the game. Subtypes Each mob type has various subtypes. Those subtypes are keywords that describe the type and can be used by items to restrict their usage to only certain mobs. Mob subtype keywords are: *Mortal *Undead *Construct *Medium Humanoid *Large Humanoid *Arthropod *Beast Spawning and Behavior Spawning Each mob type has a certain Rarity, which represents the chance of the mob not spawning in a terrain. (For more information on mob spawning, visit the Terrains entry.) Mobs that do spawn select a starting preset and are then given money and experience according to the player's experience and difficulty settings. If spawned mobs donnot have any items by their preset, they also automatically buy up to 5 random items. AI All mobs have the same AI algorithm, which is simple but all the same effective. It has the following parameters: *Sight: The minimum distance at which the mob takes notice of enemies. *Prudence: A value between 0 and 1. More prudent mobs will change their equipment more frequently. Mobs try to flee if their health percentage is lower than their prudence, but they stop moving once their air percentage is less than their prudence+0.1. *Recklessness: A value between 0 and 1. Mobs with items capable of inflicting damage from a distance will flee only if an enemy is withing (Sight)*(1-Recklessness)+4 blocks away. *Thought Time: A value that affect the time between consecutive decisions. Higher level mobs have decreased time between decisions though: (time between decisions) = max(0.1, (Thought Time)/(1+0.1*Level) ) seconds. Category:Engine